I talked to him yesterday
by Hincaru
Summary: There was a huge explosion, many are injured, and one is dead." "That man was a hero, blocking the bomb with his body... wait. What do you mean you can't find Heero?" -ONESHOT-


**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own or have any affiliation to Gundam Wing. But trust me, I wish I did. :3

I hope you enjoy the story!

_I talked to him yesterday..._

* * *

Duo squirmed when he saw an orange light through his eye lids. He rolled over in his bed and found Quatre standing at his bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked wearily as he looked at his alarm clock. It was six in the morning.

"Do you know where Heero is?" Quatre asked quietly.

"No. Not since yesterday." Duo rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Why?"

"We can't seem to find him." Quatre replied.

"He's a big boy." Duo said with a yawn. "He can take care of himself." Duo rolled over and covered himself up again. He closed his eyes.

Quatre turned out the light and shut the door.

--

Duo laid awake in his bed. He couldn't seem to go back to sleep. His heart was racing, as if he were worried.

_Heero is fine. _Duo thought to himself. _There is no one in this world more capable of taking care of themselves, except maybe Trowa._

Duo tossed and turned for a half hour before finally giving up the fight. He got out of bed and stretched his hands towards the ceiling. He slipped into his clothes and went out into the living room of the safe house. Quatre and Wufei were sitting on the couch and Trowa was standing in the corner of the room. All of them were watching the TV intently.

"What's going on?" Duo asked in a playful tone, making his way to the couch.

"There was a bombing." Wufei replied.

"There were quite a few injured and one dead." Quatre stated.

"Whoa! What happened?" Duo asked, sitting between the two of them.

"We don't know yet." Wufei said quickly.

"I'm surprised you three didn't wake up." Trowa said stoically. "I could hear it in town."

The woman on the news was running around the mass chaos trying to get the whole story from witnesses. Suddenly she put her hand to her ear and she spoke.

"I was just told that it was a terrorist act." she paused for a moment. "This was a message to Relena Darlian and her views on peace... it seems we don't have any more information."

Duo sighed. "Leave it to Relena." he said quietly voiceing his dislike for the girl.

The four of them watched for a few minutes longer before Duo grew bored and stood up.

"Im hungry guys! Who wants something?" he asked.

"No thank you." Quatre replied.

Wufei and Trowa simply shook their heads. Duo went into the kitchen and searched for food. He looked at the clock, it was almost seven.

_I wonder where Mr. Perfect Soldier Yuy is._ He thought. _He could at least check in._ he sighed a little.

Duo has a strong connection with Heero. He is his best friend after all. The perfect soldier and the god of death, they were quite a pair. Some would even go so far to say that they were soul mates. Duo was so lost in thought he had forgotten what he had gone to the kitchen for.

He just grabbed an apple and went to the living room again.

The T.V. was still on the news channel. The woman with the microphone was talking to a little girl who had been in the building when it exploded.

"What happened Chihiro?" the woman asked.

Duo took his seat between Wufei and Quatre.

"Everything exploded!!" the little girl stated the obvious. But you couldn't expect much more, she only looked about seven.

"What all did you see?" The woman asked. "Did you see the bad men who did it?"

"No." the girl said. "But I did see a really nice man!"

"A nice man?" the woman looked uninterested. "Why was he nice?"

"He saved me!" the little girl smirked. "He saw a strange suitcase in the middle of the store. He yelled at me at first, he told me to get to the other side of the building and then he grabbed the bag and held it against himself. The next thing I knew everything exploded!"

There was an awkward silence, as still as death. The woman was speechless. The little girl's mother was teary eyes as she walked and and picked her daughter up in her arms, hugging her close and kissing her.

"Mama i don't want to go! I want to wait and tell that man thank you!"

The news woman put the microphone to her mouth and forced herself to regain her composure.

"Breaking news..." the woman said with a sad horrified face. "It seems that the one person that's died... died because he covered the bomb with his own body."

The news woman's eyes were filled with tears. She choked back the lump in her throat and put her hand to her ear again.

"We have to go to commercials.. we'll be back right after this." the woman said. She moved the microphone and watched the ruins behind her.

There was silence in the safe house for a long moment.

"What a hero." Quatre said, looking a little distressed.

"And people say there is no good in the world." Wufei agreed.

Duo was really hurt by that story. The idea that someone was so willing to give their life for strangers. Some would compare the life of a soldier to that... but it felt different to Duo. That man knew he was going to die, but that didn't stop him. He didn't care. There was something undeniably god like about good people.

When the news came back on a man at a desk started with a request.

"The clean up around the explosion is terrible, but it seems the story of the man who gave his life has touched our community. There are plenty of volunteers coming and giving their time to help clean up and help the injured. We are asking that if you are near by and have spare time, please help them."

Quatre stood up and turned off the T.V.

"Come on guys." he said with a small smile.

"Come on what?" Wufei asked.

"Let's go help them. It's not very far from here, and we are certainly not doing anything important." The blonde boy replied.

Trowa was already putting on his coat. Wufei gave in and stood up, and Quatre started getting ready to go.

Duo stood up and went to the kitchen. He threw away the core of his apple and picked up a notepad and a pen. On the page he wrote: "Dear Heero, We are in the city helping clean up after the terrorist bombing. You were too much of a douche bag to be here and help. HAHA! I get the good karma!! Love, Duo."

Duo walked back into the living room and hung the note on the T.V. screen, it is sure to be seen there. The other three piolets were standing at the door.

"Are you coming Maxwell?" Wufei asked impatiently.

"Yeah, calm down _Chang_I am just leaving Heero a note." Duo replied laughing.

The four of them left and headed out for the rubble.

--

The pilots were all moving pieces of rock, putting them into a truck. There really were a lot of people there, making lines throwing rocks and helping the injured. Duo took this time to start asking strangers questions.

"So." he spoke to a teen aged girl. "Do they know who the man was that died?"

"They found his body... or what was left of it." the girl shivered. "They are currently trying to find out who he was. He didn't have any identification, so right now he is just in a body bag by the ambulances."

Duo looked around. There were alot of ambulances. He was very curious as to who this hero was. He is the God of Death, after all.

"Thanks." he said to the girl and he walked away.

_Now where is that body? _Duo thought. _I just want to pay my respects! _

He weaved through people heading towards the ambulances, until he saw a group of people in a little circle talking among themselves.

"The poor bastard." one man said rather loudly.

"Don't be so rude! He is a hero!" a woman snapped.

"I wasn't insulting him!" the guy replied.

"Did they ever find all the pieces of him?" a young girl asked.

"No, honey I don't think so." an older woman replied.

_Yikes, he must have been torn up pretty bad._ Duo thought as he weaved through the group. When he finally made his way to the front he saw a few medics around a body bag.

_Bingo. Now how can I talk them into letting me see the body?_

He pondered for a moment before getting a wonderful idea. He ran up to the men surrounding the bag.

"Guys, we just found allot of hurt people, we need your help!!" Duo said with desperation in his voice.

The men ran past him with their bags of tools in hand. Duo laughed lightly as they ran.

He turned towards the bag and placed his hand on the zipper at the top. But then his heart skipped a beat. _Do I really want to see this? _He asked himself. _Yes.. the god of death should pay his respects to an angel._

Duo slowly opened the zipper, but stopped when he saw brown hair. _This is too real for me._ he thought. _He was so good, I'm not worthy to be in the presence of this guy._

He took a deep breath and unzipped the bag a little ways farther. That hair.. that skin color.. it was all too painfully familiar.

"God no.." Duo gasped for air, his hands shook. "Please God... no..."

As if someone else controlled his hands he continued unzipping the bag. Laying there in front of him was Heero Yuy. Duo's eyes filled with tears. He started screaming.

"Heero! Heero!! Stop it!!" This isn't funny!" Duo kept unzipping and found that there were only peices of his friend laying there. Duo broke down crying, his legs were weak. This was his partner. His best friend. He started screaming louder.

"Damn it!! DAMN IT HEERO!!" Duo choked on his tears. "Don't do this to me...." he fell to his knees shaking. "Please don't do this to me..." he whispered.

The other pilots had heard Duo screaming and they all ran up to help him. When Quatre saw what was in the body bag he turned and covered his mouth. Wufei turned away, not willing to look at his friend laying there in pieces.

"Damn it Heero!!" Duo yelled, he stood and shook the body. "Stop it! This isn't funny. STOP IT!!"

Trowa grabbed Duo and picked him up off the ground, trying to keep him from touching Heero.

"This isn't fair!! God why would you do this to me?!!!" Duo struggled trying to break away from Trowa. He just wanted to shake Heero. "This isn't fair." he repeated himself. "God let me wake up... let me wake up." he couldn't stop crying.

"Duo stop. You have to stop." Trowa said. You could hear saddness in his voice.

"This is impossible!!" Duo yelled, finally getting out of Trowa's arms, but he just fell to the ground. "This can't be happening... I just saw him last night... he was right there..." Duo closed his eyes. "I could reach out and touch him... this can't be happening..."

The medics came running up past the groups. They ziped the bag. They started asking the pilots questions, but they didn't approach Duo.

He was left by himself shaking, unblinking.

"This isn't real..." he told himself over and over again. "I just talked to him last night..... it was just last night... he is right there... he can't be so far away.... not so far away..."

* * *

**End.**

Did you like it?  
I hope you did.  
**_Review_** and tell me what you think, but _**only**_ if you have the time. :3

_-Hincaru_


End file.
